The Fault Number 27
by Mellow Rainbow
Summary: Tanggal 27 Juli kali ini menjadi awal dari sebuah kegiatan yang cukup mengesalkan bagi Fang. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak SD dan SMP baru kali ini ia harus mengikuti kegiatan orientasi memakai atribut-atribut bodoh serta mengikuti kegiatan tak berkualitas lainnya, ditambah lagi bertemu dengan seorang kakak senior yang cukup merepotkan/Straight/AU/FangxYing


**.**

 **.**

 _ **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**_

 _ **Story © Ernest Heatherfiel**_

 _(Based on Meme Tanggal 27)_

 _ **With: AU/OOC/Straight/School-Fiction/etc**_

 **.**

 **.**

27 Juli, tepat menjadi hari dimana seluruh siswa seantero Pulau Rintis menjalani tahun ajaran baru—semester baru yang tentu saja diwarnai dengan kegiatan orientasi siswa atau kerap disingkat dengan kegiatan MOS.

Entah terinspirasi dari negara mana atau mungkin juga seluruh panitianya sedang mengalami PMS, kegiatan kali ini dibuat begitu berbeda—siswa dan siswi yang mengikuti kegiatan MOS disuruh mengenakan atribut khusus terkesan layaknya lelucon berjalan. Mereka mengenakan topi sombrero, baju bodoh, sepatu merah, balon berbentuk keju (harus keju bulat pula), dan tak jarang di kala jalannya kegiatan beberapa anggota panitia menyuruh peserta kegiatan menari sambil memainkan lampu senter dan berteriak seperti kera.

Sungguh, apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari itu—ah ya, tanggal 27 Juli kali ini juga jatuh pada hari senin, lengkap sudah semua penderitaan para siswa baru itu.

Kesan akan penderitaan yang sama juga tak luput menghampiri benak laki-laki ini. Ah, Fang tidak mengira sejak SD ataupun SMP baru SMA ini saja ia menjalani kegiatan orientasi sekolah yang terasa benar-benar bodoh. Apa gunanya semua ini? Supaya kelak jadi kenangan manis yang akan mereka ingat ketika lulus dari sekolah ini 'kah? Atau tradisi turun temurun yang memang harus dijalankan setiap tahun 'kah? Fang meniup poninya dan memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Kau! Ya, kau!"

Fang memutar bola matanya, ya ampun apa lagi sekarang pikirnya.

"Kupanggil berapa kali kau tak dengar 'kah? Oh, kau sekarang sudah berani, hah? Berani? Coba-coba lebih tinggi dari aku. Kurang ajar sekali kau coba-coba lebih tinggi dari aku!" ucap gadis itu beruntun sampai berjingkat hingga jaraknya dan wajah pria itu tersisa beberapa senti saja.

Fang menghela napas kecil memikirkan apalah sebenarnya yang gadis ini mau. Pikirkan saja, dia kena marah hanya karena tinggi tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada salah seorang kakak panitia yang sedang menyelenggarakan kegiatan? Diskriminasi macam apa pula ini?

Meski masih terasa kecut, Fang cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan buat mengalah agar tidak memperpanjang masalah ini, lelaki itu menurunkan lututnya—sedikit membungkuk, agar kini tingginya setidaknya sama dengan gadis itu. Sempat dilihatnya nama 'Ying' pada _badge_ panitia sang gadis sebelum—

CTAK

—satu sentilan keras bersarang di dahinya, membuat Fang jatuh terduduk juga sedikit lecet pada bagian telapak tangannya.

"Kali ini aku maafkan lah, besok-besok awas kalau kau ulangi!" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan menjauh.

Sial sekali rasanya. Namun, Fang tidak terlalu memikirkan lagi kejadian itu. Yang sudah ya sudahlah, mungkin itu salah satu _motto_ dari hidupnya. Fang mengambil topi sombrero miliknya yang sempat menggelinding jauh kemudian memakainya lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatan.

Satu kegiatan bodoh berlalu bersamaan dengan matahari yang mulai meninggi. Fang mendiamkan kepalanya dalam air keran yang terus mengalir, merasakan tekstur dingin dan ketenangan yang seolah merayapi tiap jengkal dari rambutnya—meningkatkan lagi batas kesabarannya agar kuat menjalani kegiatan yang sama di esok hari. Ritual kepala dinginnya harus berakhir singkat lantaran lelaki itu rasakan satu sosok yang terlihat tengah mengawasinya dari dekat.

"Mau apa lagi lah?" tanya Fang sedikit ketus, sebelum handuk mendarat di wajahnya.

"T-Tok … ko … klat … b-ba … !" jawab gadis itu samar-samar tanpa memandang Fang, sorotan matanya seolah teralihkan ke arah lain.

"Hah?" Fang menaikkan alisnya sambil mengelap bagian rambutnya.

"Toko cokelat Tok Aba lah! Jam empat sore ini!" ucapnya seolah sedikit berteriak.

"Itu perintah 'kah? Karena setahuku kau tak punya kuasa apa-apa kalau kegiatan hari ini sudah berakhir, jadi aku tak harus patuhi yang kau mau 'kan Ying?" Panggil Fang dengan nada sedikit mengejek, ia mendekat lalu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya hingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti—sama seperti sebelumnya namun kali ini giliran Fang yang mengintimidasi gadis itu.

Tak ada perlawanan atau kata-kata balasan, gadis itu sontak memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang nyata, Fang pun tegak kembali lalu mengenakan kacamatanya, "Kalau kau sudah tahu, baguslah!"

Ying membuka matanya dan dilihatnya handuk yang barusan dikembalikan Fang berada dalam genggamannya, sedikit meremas kain itu ia memberanikan diri memandang punggung laki-laki yang berada di depannya sembari berteriak, "Aku mengajak kau lah!"

Fang terhenti, ia menghela napas kecil memikirkan apalah sebenarnya yang gadis ini mau? Jujur, ia tidak suka kalau ada orang menganggap dirinya benda yang bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati. Ia berbalik memandang datar gadis itu, ya gadis itu tidak memandangnya lagi, gadis itu seolah menatap sepatunya atau rerumputan di tanah yang berada di sekitar kakinya.

"Aku mengajak kau lah, bukannya menyuruh kau," sambung Ying lagi, hanya saja kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lemah.

Fang memutar bola matanya dan menatap ke arah lain. Pria itu terdiam agak lama sebelum melanjutkan, "Iyalah, iya, aku usahakan."

"Hmph!" balas Ying sambil menyodorkan satu minuman kaleng ke arahnya.

Fang diam tak bereaksi, dilihatnya lagi tangan Ying yang memegang minuman isotonik itu bergerak-gerak terus seolah menyuruhnya lekas mengambilnya. Fang mendengus, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah gadis itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil minuman itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Ingin ia berbalik meski hanya sekedar memandang ekspresi apa lagi yang akan terlukis di wajah Ying, namun di lain sisi hatinya enggan bereaksi.

Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan melempar tas bakul, topi sombrero, gantungan keju, serta atribut kegiatan orientasi lainnya lalu melepaskan baju bodohnya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Tangannya bergerak memencet tombol kipas di sudut kamar lalu menggeliat nyaman menikmati angin sepoi dalam kamarnya. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah jam weker yang menunjukkan siang ini masihlah panjang, cahaya matahari dan gorden yang sedikit berayun terkena angin mengaburkan pandangannya hingga hilang dalam lelap.

Serasa tidak lama meski sebenarnya sudah berlalu tiga jam, matanya berkedip malas memandangi weker yang sudah menunjukkan jam empat lewat, sesaat muncul dalam benaknya wajah gadis itu memohon membuat ia bangun dan duduk di samping kasurnya—lagi, ia kedip-kedipkan matanya sebelum menguap dan kembali tiduran, kali ini membelakangi jam yang seolah meneriakinya agar segera bersiap. Pergi 'kah? Diam di rumah saja 'kah? Meski hanya sekedar memejamkan matanya, meski ia masih sempat kalau ia bergegas sekarang, agak malas rasanya untuk meladeni orang itu.

Lama bergulat dalam kebimbangan, sekali lagi Fang bangun. Memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dilihatnya sudah berlalu satu jam lebih. Ia berjalan lunglai ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya, dipakainya jaketnya kemudian memperbaiki sedikit kacamatanya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Langit biru gelap dan cahaya lampu jalan yang menerangi langkahnya. Setelah menyeberangi jalan dan melalui dua tiga buah perempatan, Fang pun tiba di depan Toko cokelat Tok Aba. Tak ia sangka meski sebenarnya toko itu sudah hampir tutup, gadis itu masih saja duduk dan menikmati minumannya dengan tenang. Fang hanya menggeleng kecil dan meneruskan berjalan.

"Tok Aba, pesan satu cokelat hangat lagi boleh 'kah?" tanya Fang yang mengambil duduk tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Hah, iyalah, iya. Atok sebentar lagi mau tutup, jadi kalian jangan berlama-lama," jawab Tok Aba sembari menyiapkan pesanan Fang.

"Hei!" sapa Fang.

Gadis yang mengenakan topi kupluk itu tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya mengelus-elus gelas berisi cokelat hangat itu sembari menggosok sedikit uap yang menempel pada kacamatanya.

"Kau marah 'kah aku datang terlambat?" tanya Fang lagi namun Ying hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tak datang pun aku tak marah," jawab Ying singkat sambil terus mengelus gelasnya, "aku sering mengajak teman, tapi mereka selalu bilang batal ikut setelah membiarkan aku menunggu beberapa jam."

Sedikit melamun Fang memandangi wajah Ying. Guratan sedih, kecewa, dan sepi tergambar jelas dari ekspresinya. Lamunan Fang pecah tepat sesaat Tok Aba menaruh pesanannya tepat di depannya.

"Aku lihat kau pakai kacamata. Kau tahu, kacamatamu bul—"

"—iya aku tahu kacamataku bulat, memangnya salah 'kah pakai kacamata bulat? Selera orang 'kan berbeda-beda!" bentak Ying namun Fang hanya meminum cokelatnya tanpa langsung menanggapi gadis itu.

"Tadi aku mau bilang aku suka," lanjut Fang dengan tenang hingga emosi Ying yang meledak-ledak pun padam.

"M-Maaf," sahut Ying namun tak ada jawaban dari Fang.

Fang mengangkat lagi gelasnya namun sebelum pinggiran keramik itu menyentuh bibirnya tangannya terhenti tepat saat Ying terlihat menyodorkan sesuatu ke arahnya—sebuah plester luka ukuran besar. Ying kembali memandang ke arah lain hingga Fang berpikir entah gadis ini tak rela atau mungkin jijik melihat dirinya, namun ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran buruk itu dan menyambut benda yang diberikan Ying padanya. Dirobeknya kertas pembungkusnya dan dipakainya di telapak tangan kirinya yang sempat lecet karena kejadian pagi tadi.

"Aku agak rabun, tapi aku malu kalau pakai kacamata di sekolah. Mereka selalu mengejek bentuknya," kata Ying pelan sambil menghirup kecil cokelat hangatnya.

"Menurutku itu cocok denganmu. Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi dirimu kalau kau tidak merasa nyaman dengan ketidakmampuanmu," ucap Fang dengan satu senyuman ia menghabiskan minumannya segera dan melangkah pergi, "makasih buat traktirannya!"

"E-Eh? O-Oi, aku tidak bilang mau traktir kau lah!" protes Ying namun Fang hanya melambai kecil tanpa berpaling sedikitpun.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

Menyongsong hari ketiga kegiatan masa orientasi, Fang mulai memerhatikan Ying. Baru ia sadari sebenarnya dari semua panitia penyelenggara hanya Ying yang terlihat paling tidak mencolok. Gadis itu jarang bicara dengan siswa-siswi baru yang lain terkecuali ia yang diajak bicara, jangankan dengan peserta bahkan sesama panitia pun ia sedikit menjauhkan diri. Terlihat mungkin sosialisasi adalah salah satu dari keterbatasan yang dimiliki gadis itu. Dipikir lagi ini mungkin pertama kali ia melihat Ying mengenakan kacamata di sekolah. Ah, Fang pun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah menghabiskan beberapa puluh menit mengamati gadis itu, oh ya mungkin ia tak sengaja melakukannya.

Sekali lagi di akhir kegiatan kali ini ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam air keran yang mengucur deras. Teriknya siang membuat serangga-serangga berderik seolah tengah berkeluh kesah. Fang memutar kembali _knob_ keran dan menghentikan airnya, sedikit air menutupi mata kirinya namun pandangannya tak terlepas dari seorang gadis yang tengah melemparkan handuk ke arahnya. Disambutnya benda itu dengan satu tangan kemudian ia usapkan ke wajah dan rambutnya yang basah.

~KESH

Kaleng minuman isotonik itu sedikit berbunyi kala Fang membukanya. Keduanya duduk santai di kursi lapangan bernaungkan sedikit dahan-dahan pohon. Fang menatap Ying sekali lagi entah tengah memandang ke arah mana, ia minum lagi sedikit sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kulihat kau tak pernah membentak murid lain," ucap Fang.

"U-Uh," jawab Ying singkat seolah ada getaran dalam kata-katanya.

"Jadi, aku bertaruh kemarin pertama kalinya kau membentak seseorang," lanjut Fang dan sontak reaksi Ying pun meletup.

"I-I-Itu karena wajah kau itu paling cabul lah!" ejek Ying cepat dan menambahnya dengan satu pukulan di bahu Fang—sukses membuat pria itu meringis.

Keduanya kembali terdiam tanpa melanjutkan pembahasan apapun. Awan bergerak membuat bayang dan menutupi sinar matahari, membuat suasana sejuk datang selama beberapa saat. Fang menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minumannya yang sudah habis kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah, kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak menyangga tubuhnya di kursi sehingga ia bisa sedikit santai.

"Kalau kau kesulitan mencari teman harusnya pikirkan cara lain yang lebih bagus selain membentak orang," celetuk Fang membuat Ying tertunduk.

"Iya, aku tahu lah. Cuman, belum dapat inspirasi," gerutu Ying balik.

"Sering mentraktir pun bukan cara yang benar," sindir Fang.

"Iya, aku mengerti lah! Kau tak perlu sampai menggurui seperti itu!" balas Ying lagi dan kali ini sedikit menyentak, sayang tidak berpengaruh pada Fang yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman licik—gadis itu tersadar, sesaat kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau tahu? Kau manis juga—"

JDAAKK

Tak ayal lagi, satu tendangan dilancarkan Ying ke pundak Fang, membuat pria itu tersungkur di tanah. Ying terengah-engah seolah menahan emosinya yang pecah seketika, tak dihiraukannya Fang yang masih mengaduh dan mencoba untuk bangun. Gadis itu merogoh tasnya sedikit gemetaran kemudian mengarahkan ponsel miliknya ke hadapan pria itu, terlihat kini getaran dari tangannya sampai pada ponsel kuningnya yang bergerak liar.

"M-M-Mi … n-no … mu lah!" ucap gadis samar membuat Fang memutar bola matanya—sikap ini benar-benar tak asing, pasti ada maunya lagi.

"Jelas jelas sedikit lah!" jawab Fang, membuat wajah Ying yang tadinya menunduk pun terangkat.

"Minta nomor ponselmu lah!" sentak Ying, membuat Fang menghela napas sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengambil ponsel gadis itu.

"Harusnya katakan dari awal kalau kau ingin berteman denganku." Fang mengetikkan nomornya kemudian mengembalikan ponsel Ying.

"Sudah puas 'kah?" tanya Fang sesaat sebelum ia melangkah pergi.

Tak habis pikir, dari semua kebodohan akan kegiatan yang ia jalani di SMA, mungkin pertemuan dengan Ying kali ini lah yang mungkin paling berkesan baginya—seorang senior yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkenalan dengan seseorang. Fang terhenti sesaat, kali ini ia berbalik demi memuaskan keinginannya semata melihat kembali Ying. Benar saja, gadis itu sedang tersenyum bodoh sambil memandangi ponsel kuningnya. Entah mungkin sebegitu senangnya gadis itu mendapatkan nomor _hape_ miliknya, sampai terlihat meneteskan air mata.

Sungguh, benar-benar senyuman yang bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

* * *

 _A/N : Wuuuhuuu! Yeaaa! Yang mau modusin adek kelas baru mana suaranyaaaaa?! :D #JonesAttack._

 _Yap, fic ini sekedar fantasi gegara w pengen modusin adek kelas tapi ngga kesampaian.. Dapetin nomor hape itu susah tahu, perlu pengorbanan terutama harga diri! hiksu (T.T)b #Mbloo!_

 _So, gimana tanggal 27 Juli kalian tahun ini? Menyenangkan 'kah? Ngeselin 'kah? :D_


End file.
